English Trifle
by Susan Drakian
Summary: Full summary inside. Hermione during the war was taken to beauxbatons. Now that she is graduating she must continue the tradition of working for a wizarding family, without the use of her wand. She has been chosen to work for Harry potter. who asked for her by name. She wants to know why. Harry is stuck in an arranged marriage, and he desperatly wants Hermione to realize who he is.


**English Trifle**

**Authors note: I promise the story lines better than the title. I do not own Harry potter. Nor do I profit from this. Atlantean diva gave me the Idea for this. Thank you for being such an inspiration! I'd love some comments, this took me Two months to write this. (ok ok almost three) First chapters are not my strong suit. There wont usually be this much cooking in a chapter. This is just the first day so nothing all that much is happening. I know where to go 2****nd**** on but I was kind of going with it on the first chapter. I spent a lot of time editing but I'm not very good at that part so there may be mistakes. (I don't have a beta for this one yet) **

**Plot: Hermione Granger in order to protect her was sent to beaux batons since England was not safe for a muggle born. Having graduated she is ready to take on the tradition of going without her wand and working for a wizarding family to hone her other magical abilities, She not only got a job to work for the Savior, He had asked her by name. **

**Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord, but was forced into an arranged marriage between himself and Ginerva Weasley an arrangement made by their parents before they were even born. Only, He is in love with someone else. Someone who doesn't realize who he really is. For he was not himself when they had first met years ago. What will they do when she finds out the truth? Will they free each other? Or be forever out of each others reach? **

**Enjoy! Ps sucky summary I am not good at explaining anything. (A bad trait I think.)**

Hermione nervously trailed her fingers along the spine of her black journal. It was plain and gave no indication of the personality of it's owner, save for the name etched in silver along the top _Hermione Jean Granger_. She clutched it tightly with her hands why going over her introduction speech over and over in her head. Hoping she wouldn't forget to say anything important.

Hermione, having just graduated Beaubaxtons, was nervous. Beaubaxton students traditionally went to work for wizarding families without their wands for a year. To hone their skills in other departments of magic to make sure they could cope on their own. Like Potions, star reading, and Hermione's least favorite pointless subject Divination.

They had to show how well they could blend in with muggles if they were ever caught in a situation without their wands, wandless magic was allowed but only in extreme emergencies. The tradition was started during the witch hunts, to see how well they could cope acting like muggles. The reason they went to other wizarding homes is so the school to interveiw the families and get updates on the students progress as well as providing them with a safe and controlled environment.

Hermione felt confident being muggle born she knew she could do it, but was still nervous. Of all the wizarding families to take her, a muggle born. It had to be Harry Potter. His triumph over He-who-must-not-be-named, was well known, even in France. Still she was shocked that he had actually asked her by name. What she wanted to know was _how_ he knew her name. She was burning with questions she for once didn't know the answer to.

She turned her head to watch the trees rush past the train window, it had been years since she had last been in England, even longer since she had seen the countryside. It was as beautiful as she had remembered. Soon however day gave way to night, the sun staining the sky with a dark yellow, followed by an orange and a red which turned pink as day gave way to night. The sky turning a deep purple, the pink slowly fading. This was Hermione's favorite part about watching sunsets. She loved the colors how everything changed so slowly, until finally it became the most beautiful midnight blue that she wished she could reach up and capture some of it in a jar to hold it close to her forever.

As the train moved on, she watched as the stars slowly started appearing, some shinning brighter than others. She stretched hoping the train would stop soon. She was getting cramped from the last 12 hours of traveling. She was starting to nod off, her head leaning against the window, when the train began to slow and eventually roll to a stop.

Grabbing her bag with everything she had , which wasn't more than a back pack with an extendible undetectable charm, followed by an weightless charm, Because it was mainly filled with heavy books. She could hear them falling as she pulled her back pack over her shoulder.

When Hermione got off of the platform she was the only one to do so. No one was there either except for a red headed girl her age. She was tall slightly taller than Hermione with long fiery red hair, piercing blue eyes and a stern expression. Assuming she was their to greet Hermione she went over to the other woman cautiously.

"Hermione Granger I presume?"

"Yes, I'm Hermione Granger. "She held out her hand for the Red head to take. She didn't so Hermione lowered her hand.

"I'm Ginny Weasley. Harry Potters Fiancé , He is running a little late at the ministry and couldn't come to greet you so he sent me to do it instead. Personally I'm not impressed in the least bit. You don't look like much." She looked Hermione over and she was suddenly self conscious.

She wore only some baggie jeans and sneakers with a loose jacket over a plain white shirt. She suddenly cursed herself for not dressing up more for the occasion.

"I hope you can clean and cook. I would be so annoyed if you were as useless as that house elf, as I understand it I need to take your wand "

"House elves are talented and intelligent creatures and are not useless Miss Weasley. As for my wand, no you can not have it. I work for Harry and I'm on strict orders to give my wand to him . I have no intention of disobeying my orders and giving my wand to anyone but my employers and I can assure you. I can cook and clean."

The redhead huffed and marched down the street toward the car. The ride to the potter house was a very tense and held and awkward silence. Broken only by Hermione's gasp as they neared a cottage on top of a hill overlooking the town below. It was two stories with a white porch that held two chairs and a swing. Three steps lead up the porch and to the door, it was painted white with blue window panes and frame.

"Miss weasley, Mr Potter Arrived moments ago he's in the Library ready to greet our new guest, He wants to see her alone!" A squeak came as Hermione and Ginny entered the cottage.

"Hmph, show her the way dobby." Ginny said as she marched up the stairs that were directly in front of the door. There was a sharp slam of a door and Hermione flinched, it wasn't going well.

"Can you show me to Mr. Potter please sir?" She turned to the small elf that had bat like ears and wide green eyes.

"Sir? I like you miss! Follow Dobby, Dobby knows the way!" He squeaked and bounded up the stairs causing Hermione to move after him and he lead her to a library where a young man with jet-black messy hair and round-rimmed glasses and bright green eyes was sitting on a couch, he looked weary and like he was holing a great burden his shoulders slumped.

"Excuse me" Hermione spoke tentivly after several moments of an intense staring contest, whatever world he was in he was jolted down from it and shot bolt up right so he was standing and bowed to her before offering a small smile.

"I'm sorry miss Granger, I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

She smiled. "I'm Hermione Granger but we both knew our names. I believe I'm to give you this. Please take good care of it." She took out her wand and handed it to him. He took it gently.

"I'll watch over it. Don't worry. Would you like me to show you to your rooms? You look exhausted."

"Yes, but can you tell me my duty's first?"

"Oh! Right I almost forgot, sorry I'm not used to people working for me. Just cooking and cleaning, My house elf would be glad to help you if you need it. " He guided her out of the library and across the hall to one of the empty guest rooms. She thanked him as he shut the door. To tired to look around she changed into some pj's from her bag an slipped into bed. It was going to be a very long year for her. She could feel it. At least the man of the house was polite and kind as far as she could tell.

Hermione got up early the next morning, wanting to prove herself to be worthy to work there. So as to not get many more snide comments by the feisty red head. She quickly took a luke warm shower, dried herself off and put on the uniform that had been laid out on the bench at the foot of the bed.

The uniform was a lavender purple dress. with white cuffs and collar. It was simple. There were seven buttons and a belt which she fastened around herself. Finding two handy pockets in the front. Once Hermione buttoned the top button she went over to the dresser and grabbed a hair clip to push her hair back, it was metal with crystal flowers it had once belonged to her great grandmother.

Remembering one of her duty's was to cook she went downstairs into the kitchen. She knew exactly what to make. So she got a cup of water and a stick of butter, putting it into a sauce pan she started to melt the butter.

Once the mixture was at a full rolling boil she removed the saucepan from the heat and quickly took a cup of flour she dumped it into the sauce pan. Singing a French lullaby as she worked not noticing that someone was watching her.

She stirred the flour and the melted butter and water mixture. Working it until it looked like a white paste. She transferred it to the mixing bowl she had set out. Taking one of the four eggs she cracked it into the mixing bowl humming and dancing she swayed her hips. She mixed and beat the mixture. It glistened and became a bright yellow. As she beat it, it turned into a lighter yellow and expanded. She did this three more times, each time she added an egg it became harder to turn it. She set it aside once it was done.

She poured cooking oil into a large frying pan until it was three quarters full. She let it heat for 10 minutes. Once it was heated she tossed a piece of bread in. Once it floated to the top she knew it was done. Spooning out the bread she threw it into the bin.

She then started to drop a spoon of batter one at a time into the oil. Waiting for them to brown around the edges she flipped them over with the spoon. Once they were done she took them out and put them onto some paper towels. She continued this process several times.

Half way through she put on water to boil for the morning tea. Putting some white peony in the infuser she put it in the pot until the water came to a boil.

Once they were all done she rolled the warm beignets in the bowl of powdered sugar and put them onto a serving plate. Putting the plate, syrup, jam, sugar, and cream on a serving tray. She put two teacups and saucers she got from above the sink. And put the tea pot in between them. Taking the water once it hit 170 she poured it into the pot. Waiting for it to seep she set the timer for 8 minutes.

"Good morning Hermione." A masculine voice spoke from behind her causing her to jump and drop the spoon she was holding. Harry's reflexes were quick. Making him able to catch the spoon before it hit the ground.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. You just seemed so entranced with what you were doing earlier, that I didn't want to disturb you. But it seems you were still in your own little world." He said why taking off the lid of the pot to take the tea leaves out just as the timer beeped. He then took the trey and brought it to the dinning room where he set Miss weaselys and his seats. Just as Ginny came down stairs.

"Good morning miss weasley, I hope you enjoy breakfast" Hermione said politely trying to ignore how the red head turned her nose up at the very site of Hermione.

"Morning" She said in a false pleasant voice. "You slept well I trust?"

"I slept fine miss.

Ginny nodded and sat down gracefully at her seat. Hermione being polite poured their cups. Trying not to laugh as Harry wrinkled his nose at the action, it was very obvious that the young man didn't like to have things handed to him, which again made her question why he had asked for her. Or how he even heard her name.

"This is very good!" Ginny said just as Hermione finished pouring their morning tea. "I will take back what I said about you before. I think you have a strong chance at this training of yours. You can obviously cook." Ginny said in what Hermione assumed was a rare sincere tone.

"It is very good." Harry agreed as he took another bite of his own. Getting powder on his shirt causing Ginny and Hermione to sigh in annoyance at the same time.

"I know they are messy," Ginny said with a start. "But, could you at least _attempt _to keep the powder from landing on your cloths?

"Why? I can just make it disappear in a moment with my wand anyway." He retorted.

"It's rude" Ginny answered and with a swish of her wand cleaned up the powder.

Hermione stood at the kitchen doorway that connected the Dinning room to the living room waiting for her instructions. Harry was the first to leave after quickly drinking the rest of his tea and stealing a beignet for the go. Leaving her alone with the Fiery redhead.

As Ginny got up and got her cloak and bag from the closet she turned to Hermione before leaving.

"I want this house spotless, and dinner to be ready by eight' o'clock is that understood."

"Yes ma'am"

There was a loud crack and Ginny was gone. Hermione took that moment to stick her tongue out at the spot Ginny had been moments before.

_Well I better get started. _She thought as she turned to face the recently used dinning table.

Five hours later she collapsed onto the floor of the kitchen. She had tirelessly worked to make sure the whole house was spotless. She closed her eyes to relax letting the cool tile floor cool her heated body down. She only opened them after a small squeak from the house elf Dobby.

"Miss seems warn out, Dobby got her some cold water and a sandwich!"

She smiled and sat up taking the plate with the sandwich and cold perspiring glass of water, which she downed like she hadn't seen water in months. Before starting in on the simple ham, lettuce, tomato, and cheese sandwich. She ate it her mind pondering.

"Hey, Sir?" She said slowly.

"Miss can call Dobby, Dobby!"

"Well, Dobby. What does Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley like food wise?" As she asked she quickly did her dishes in the sink. Washing them with water and soap, rinsing, and then drying them putting them back in there place.

"Well.." Miss Weasley doesn't like much of anything, but Harry loves trifle and chicken. He isn't very picky. " Dobby jumped up on the counter, sitting on it his bat like ears twitching as he watched her curiously. "Is miss going to cook dinner like she did breakfast? Mr. Potter really did enjoy misses breakfast. Even Miss Weasley enjoyed it. Which is a feat. She doesn't like Dobby's cooking much.

"Yes, I am dobby." Hermione smiled. "I can get dessert ready now and afterwards I can start prepping for dinner. It should be done by the time they get home. Would you like to help me?" She smiled at the elf who got huge watery tears of happiness.

"Dobby would love to help! What does miss need?"

"Well I need, Strawberries, Blueberries, raspberries, and blackberries, can you get some for me? I didn't see any in the fridge when I looked earlier, also some muggle multigrain angel haired pasta, Romano cheese, parmesan cheese. and chicken. Oh also since I doubt I'll have time, a sponge cake." She bit her lip worriedly some of what she asked for was muggle and she wasn't sure dobby would know how t get it.

"Ok miss, Dobby knows exactly were to get all that. Dobby will be right back!" He said and with a snap of his fingers he was gone.

"_I will make a triffle and alfredo angel haired pasta with herb chicken. I will get the pudding ready why I wait for Dobby's return." _She thought as she got out a pan which she then filled with warm water and set on the stove with a soft "clang." taking a lighter out of the drawer beside the stove she pressed the button a few times before she was able to light it. She held up the flame to the gas lighting it. It was a bit to high so she turned it down. She noticed an apron on the door of the kitchen so she put it on tying it behind her neck and around her waist. It was orange and black, with a witches hat, and the saying "This witch can cook" Under it. She giggled at the appropriateness of the saying.

As Hermione waited for the water to boil she got out a large bowl, measuring cup, cornstarch, canister of sugar, milk, two eggs, butter, and vanilla extract from the cupboards and fridge. She wandered over and opened the drawers until she reached the third one down where she found the measuring spoons, as well as a wooden spoon.

She opened the cornstarch and taking the tablespoon part of the measuring spoons measured out 4 tablespoons of cornstarch. Once she did that she put the cornstarch back into the cupboard to keep space clean. She measured out half a cup of milk adding it to the cornstarch. She took the wooden spoon in her right hand grasping the bowl with the other she began to mix the milk and cornstarch until it was well blended.

Taking the two eggs she cracked them open above the bowl, by hitting them together before using a hand on each one to open them the rest of the way. She tossed them into the rubbish bin. She mixed it well with the spoon making sure the egg yolks broke and blended into the mixture. Once it was well blended she slowly added the other two and a half cups in gradually stopping to mix it. It began to get a creamy consistency.

Satisfied that it was ready for the next ingredient she measured out one and a half cups of sugar and mixed it in well to the mixture. Just as her water started to boil.

She put the bottom of the bowl over the pan so that the steam from the water would cook the pudding. She turned the heat down so that it went from a roiling boil to more of a simmer. After ten minutes of stirring occasionally she turned up the heat. She put in one and a half teaspoons of vanilla before slowly putting four table spoons of butter in one tablespoon at a time until it was melted she stirred it in occasionally for five minutes.

She hummed as she did this. Once the timer dinged she put an oven mitt on her hand. The warm cotton shielded her from the heat. Taking it off she set it gently on the counter and taking a fork from the drawer she started whipping it until it became a thick pudding consistency. "Hmm, I should put a bit more milk." she said out loud often talking to herself when she was alone. Getting more milk she put in another tablespoon in and mixed it with a fork, it became the right creamy slightly thick consistently.

Hermione grinned and clapped her hands. "Perfect!" She took a lid that went with the glass bowl covering it she put it in the fridge and cool as well as set.

She got a smaller stainless steel bowl, metal whisk, and cream she put it in the fridge for twenty minutes. In that twenty minutes Dobby had arrived with all she had asked for.

"Thank you!" She smiled as he helped the elf set things out on the island counter.

Once the bowl and whisk and creams were all cold she brought them out. She poured the cream into the bowl and started whisking using her elbow and wrist, holding it like a knife so she didn't use her shoulder. She started to draw the whisk through the cream in quick sharp motions. She alternated hands and between circular and straight strokes so as not to get fatigued.

Once it was light and foamy she stopped , setting it aside she went to the fridge and brought out the now chilled and set pudding.

She put all the berries in another bowl with the two teaspoons lemon juice, and ¼ of a cup of sugar.

She added a teaspoon of vanilla to the whip cream as well as two tablespoons of sugar.

She used the last bowl to tare up the sponge cake into small pieces, and poured a sweet sherry over it that she had found in the pantry. Once the cake absorbed the alcohol.

"Here miss! " Piped up Dobby. As he handed her a trifle bowl "what is miss going to make for dinner? Dobby will help start.

"Thanks dobby. I'm making trifle and angle haired pasta, with herb chicken " She took the bowl and set it in front of the bowls. "Can you get the water boiling for the pasta?

Dobby nodded and bounded over to start the pasta why Hermione continued working on the dessert. She put a layer of the soaked sponge cake at the bottom. Taking the package of strawberries she removed all the stems and quickly and expertly used a knife in a saw like motion to cut the strawberries into pieces. She lined up around the bowl so the halves faced outward before lining the space between with the rest of the strawberries smoothing it around with her fingers so it was a nice layer.

After she did this. She put half the pudding over the strawberries smoothing it over in a neat layer. Topping it with the package of blueberries, more sponge cake, another layer of pudding. Finally the blueberries then the raspberries and then the blackberries one after the other before topping it with the last of the whip cream.

By the time she was done it was time to drain the pasta. She drained but didn't rinse it. Why it set she got a pan and started to melt two sticks of butter on low heat. Keeping an eye on it, in another pan she put the chicken to start cooking, adding various herbs and spices from the spice shelf. Letting that cook she went back to the pan with the butter.

She took 8 garlic cloves from the window having noted earlier they were strung above the sill in front of the stove. She used the back of the knife to squish each one to get the protective skin off and chopped them up, along with 1/4th of a sweet onion. Adding it to the now melted butter she turned it up to a medium and gave the mixture a stir before switching to turn the chicken.

She turned the heat back down and added the pint of heavy cream that Dobby had brought and the eight ounces of Romano and eight ounces of Parmesan cheeses stirring until it melted. By the time it was melted she took the chicken off the heat. She waited for it to thicken she got four plates out and put pasta on each one before topping with the chicken she took two out into the dinning room that was through the door of the kitchen.

She went back and took the trifle out of the fridge and put it in the center between the two plates and just put the last dessert dish down and fork when their was the pop of apparition in the living room just as the clock struck eight, right on time.

She went quickly to greet her employers . Taking Ginny's bag and cloak first. Before attempting to take Harry's .

"You've done enough for today." Harry said looking around the living room an impressed look on his face. "And by the smell of it dinner is ready?"

"Yes sir." Hermione said and took his cloak anyway with some protests coming from him before he huffed and surrendered his cloak.

Why Harry and Ginny walked to the dinning room, Hermione put the cloaks and bag away before going into the kitchen and sitting on the table next to the window on the right side of the room with her and dobby's plates.

"I think, today was a very good day!" She said to dobby as she took a bite of her dinner.

"Dobby agrees miss. Dobby liked having misses help!"

Hermione smiled. Aside from Ginny's attitude. She could tell this was a good start of what could very well be a very interesting year.


End file.
